


A fathers hand

by zzeacat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeacat/pseuds/zzeacat
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe come across a case involving the abuse and murder of a child, you would think Chloe is the one most affected but no it’s Lucifer and Chloe is determined to get Lucifer to finally talk about his feelings on this one.Or one where Lucifer talks abuse how his dad hurt him, after a nightmare and a sad case makes it hard to hide





	A fathers hand

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammar and spelling, I am dyslexic and really don't want to bother an editor but i also don't want to not write any more just because i am afraid my bad grammar will annoy people hopefully my ideas make up for it. i haven't written for a while because of it. but i want to start again . i hope you enjoy

Chloe shivered when she got the case file on her desk it was cases like these that she hated the most but also further confirmed her feeling that she was doing the right thing catching bastards who did things like this. She called Lucifer to get on it immediately she wanted this case over quickly. When she arrived in Lucifer's apartment he was just finishing his tie “hello detective” he drawled in his usual smirk “now what’s this case you want done with quickly?” He asked with his usual hint of humor but also an undertone of truly wanting to help. Chloe laid the case file and photos out on top of his piano and he began to look through them “the kid was 9 he was found face down in a gutter head bashed in” she exclaimed now pacing the piano unable to hide her disgust “he could have been handsome when he grew up, dark hair dark eyes, I happen to think that is a good combination” she looked up at Lucifer to see him staring down at the photo of the young boy, at his face, Lucifer's eyes looked glassy she couldn’t tell if it was anger or sadness in his eyes but was a tiny bit surprised at his attention to the victim, he usually is focused on punishing the killer not the life lost. “We have his brother coming into the station he was found at the scene covered in his brothers blood he must have seen the whole thing, his father is apparently out of town and we haven’t been able to contact him. I would like you there to help with the interview”  
“Why me detective? You know I do not like children”  
“He just turned 18 and he has gotten into trouble for petty theft from the house, you seem to do well with the troubled ones you might be better at getting him to talk than a lady cop”  
“The troubled ones? The sinners you mean?” he quizzed “I guess I do, very well I will talk to the almost adult human”  
When they arrived at the station Chloe went straight to the observation room deciding it best if the kid not be further intimidated. Lucifer sauntered in and the kid looked up at him surprised “so Kyle is it, I think you and I know why you are here” Lucifer paused making eye contact as he sat down  
“I am sorry for your loss” Lucifer seem genuine in this remark, Chloe didn’t think Lucifer was heartless bit something about this case was odd, Lucifer seemed to be showing more emotion than usual.  
“Ya thanks dude but I would like to go now”  
“Don’t you want justice for who killed your brother?”  
The kid look down at his feet shuffling, Chloe noticed Lucifer's body language shift too, he has noticed something the thought  
“You know who did it don’t you?” Kyle’s eyes shot up in fear  
“He’s dead ok that’s all that matters dude” he stood up and began pacing the room, and Lucifer again noticed something, it was something big, Lucifer's shoulders tensed his fist clenched and he breathed deeply  
“You where protecting him right? Your brother, I know what it is like to have brothers to protect and how it feels when you fail” the kids pacing slowed and he began to rub his hands around each other “you ran away didn’t you, because you didn’t want what was happening to you to happen to him. Didn’t you! But he found you didn’t’ he, and he punished you by punishing him didn’t he?” Lucifer stood from his seat hands flailing in anger.  
“Do you know where he is” the kid ferociously shook his head and began to cry,  
“It’s your father right? That’s why you stayed that’s why you haven’t told us who it was. Just let us help you!” Lucifer had grabbed the kids shaking shoulders, Chloe had to intervene the kid was panicking. She pulled Lucifer out of the interrogation room leaving the kid on the floor crying “what was that Lucifer!”  
“The kid had been abused!”  
“I don’t see any injuries and there were none other than the head wound on the kid”  
“trust me Chloe I know the signs, he knew how to do it where it wouldn’t leave marks but the muscle the bone it still gets damaged, like his shoulder when he stood up it remained stiff he can’t roll it “  
Lucifer was looking Chloe directly in the eye now as if desperately trying to get her to hear him but she was still unsure  
“Chloe you get that kind of shoulder damage from having your arm held behind your back repeatedly”.  
That was all she needed to hear, Lucifer sure tone and some albeit small evidence  
“Alright I will get a professional to talk to him and we will put a bolo out on his father immediately” Lucifer nodded seeming satisfied glancing back at the interrogation room.  
……………………….  
Chloe was looking up at the board in Ella’s lab with the pictures of the victim pinned on it when Lucifer walked in “what’s wrong detective?” Lucifer asked gently touching her shoulder pulling her form the victims gaze briefly glancing toward a sad looking Ella “it must be hard right, seeing a victim so young, reminds you of Trixie” Ella stated and Lucifer gave her a thankful look of understanding and squeezed Chloe’s shoulder “you were right Lucifer the kid was abused by his dad and he ran trying to keep his brother safe, I just can’t image a parent doing this to their own child, how could you love them and do this to either of them”  
“They don’t “  
She looked over her shoulder into Lucifer dark eyes “not all children have the luxury of a parent like you Chloe, a parent that loves them, some parents don’t love, some over love, some love but still fail to keep them safe” he said this with such solemn confidence it felt he was stating personal fact  
“My mum was defiantly an over lover smothered me but it was great. I can’t imagine what losing a child would be like, what this kids mother feels like knowing their father, the man she was with did this” Ella mumbled looking down at her brightly colored shoes “maybe she didn’t care, or turned a blind eye, or maybe it haunts her every day maybe the image of her child in the hands of a trusted father figure haunts her every night, but either way she failed them” Lucifer eyes became distant as he spoke as if he was unaware of what he was saying and he snapped form his thought in much the same way “we must find their father and punish the deplorable creature” he grumbled leaving the room with a determination in his step.  
“What was that about!?” Chloe exclaimed confused to Ella who shrugged eyes wide “he has been acting weird since the beginning of the case” said Chloe sighing leaning against the table “well I suppose it makes sense that he would have feelings about the abuse I mean it probably brings up bad memories” Ella sates sadly looking at the door Lucifer just left. Chloe straightened up “I haven’t even thought about it, I mean I know he was abused I mean the way he talks of his father, and I have seen some scars, but he won’t talk about what exactly it was like I guess I thought it was more abandonment and rules than psychical abuse, but maybe he knows the signs of psychical abuse form experience” Chloe rambled out. Ella was nodding along with Chloe’s concerned rambles “I just want to understand what happened to him “ Chloe exclaimed with the same determination she used to solve her cases, trying to solve the mystery of Lucifer “Chloe, I agree he should talk to someone about his issues but he is keeping it a secret because it hurts so just be gentle with how you approach the subject he won’t lie and you may bring up stuff he don’t want to talk about” Ella says looking Chloe in the eye eyebrows raised in a motherly like concern “I know Ella, he isn’t just a case to solve he is a friend.  
………………………………  
They found the father; by the time Chloe got to him to arrest him he was weeping in a corner confessing while Lucifer stood in the shadows looking up as if to God, Chloe thought he seemed to be looking up as if to show God his supposed father what he thought he deserved. She took Lucifer back to her apartment Trixie was at a sleepover and she had the strong feeling Lucifer should not be alone tonight, that feeling further confirmed when Lucifer was silent the whole drive there and he didn’t once make a joke about them being alone at her place.  
She opened a bottle of wine as soon as they got back pouring them two generous glasses and sitting on the couch. Lucifer was gazing out the window seeming far away his lips pulled tight into a subtle frown, Chloe gently reached out to touch Lucifer's shoulder and he flinched harshly form her touch as if he it burned, or as it quickly occurred to her as if he expected to be hurt “Lucifer I know this case was hard for us but you know I wouldn’t hurt you” Lucifer smiled sadly at this “of course detective my mind was not with you” she nodded at this “you are my friend Lucifer I care about you”  
“People who care about you can hurt you easily detective that is not why I trust you, I trust you because I know you are not like the others who have cared for me in the past” Lucifer was still not looking at the detective as he spoke his mind still somewhere else “Lucifer this case it has upset you, if you want to talk about it you know you can with me right?”  
“thank you, but I am quite alright my mind was just somewhere else, I will keep you company I know how cases with children bother you detective” Chloe smiled at this putting her glass of wine down, if he had to pretend to be the hero to stay so she could keep an eye on him so be it “thank you Lucifer I appreciate it, I would like to go to sleep do you mind taking the couch?”  
“Not at all detective I will be quite fine here, good night”  
……………………………………………….  
Chloe woke up to get a glass of water late in the night, as she drew closer to the kitchen she began to hear strange sounds coming from the living space, Lucifer was whimpering, he sounded terrified she quickened her pace to find him asleep on the couch tossing around mumbling. What she heard next broke her heart “no please father not that please, it hurts ” Chloe begun to cry she didn’t want to unravel the mystery of Lucifer anymore, she wasn’t sure if she could take knowing what had been done to make such a strong confident man cry in his sleep. Lucifer woke with a start sitting bolt upright slowly catching his breath. Once he had caught his breath he noticed he was not alone “Chloe are you ok? You’re crying is it the case? Your spawn is fine you know, and very happy” Chloe couldn’t muster the energy to do much but cry more and walk into Lucifer now open arms “you where having a nightmare Lucifer I heard you” he tensed at her whisper into his shoulder “I assure you I am quite fine it was just memories, you told me before you noticed this case was hard on me too, you were right but my memories will pass back to the stores of my mind they always do” Chloe sniffled at this “I wish you did not have those memories at all no child should fear their parents” Lucifer kissed the top of Chloe’s head “I am the devil if anyone deserves a lack of love it is me is it not” Lucifer stated a forced chuckle punctuating his bad humor “no you don’t, you are the one who says the devil is not evil” he chuckles more fully at this “right, well I am learning that parental love isn’t worth much compared to other kinds of love anyway, I would much rather have the love I have found since I left haven than any love I was denied in my family” Chloe looked up at this to find Lucifer looking down at her she smiled up at him. “Thank you for talking to me Lucifer”  
Chloe began her unraveling of the Lucifer mystery and began to find the pain ran deep but she also found that there was new love and it was slowly but surely penetrating deep into his scared soul.

**Author's Note:**

> please please comment if you liked it, that helps so much with motivating me and if you want more from me i have so many ideas in this fandom and more ! if any part actually makes no sense with my grammar point it out just be nice. thank so much for reading.


End file.
